


Lighthouse (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N goes to her bestfriend, Steve for comfort after her breakup with Billy. Steve then reveals his true feelings towards her.





	Lighthouse (Steve Harrington x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; cheating

Steve pulled over right by my car as I waited for him at the parking lot of an abandoned building. When we usually had our late night talks, this place was always the spot for us to meet up. This time, I needed my best friend for comfort after my horrible break up with Billy.

He got into the car with a worried look in his face, ‘What’s wrong? You sounded like you were crying on the phone.’ 

‘Yeah, uhm Billy and I broke up. It’s for real this time.’ We’ve been on and off for quite some time but now we were never getting back together. 

‘You said that 3 weeks ago.’ Steve spoke in a stern tone.

‘Well, I caught him cheating on me last night.’ I said as my eyes became teary. The vision of Billy kissing some girl at the mall was engraved in my mind. 

Steve rolled his eyes then rested his head on the window. I wasn’t expecting him to act the way he was. ‘I told you constantly he was cheating on you.’

'I did believe you but it was hard breaking up with him. I loved him too much.’ I furrowed my eyebrows, confused to why Steve was mad at me. 'Why are you acting like this?’

He turned to look me in the eyes, 'Because I knew this was going to happen. I guess I just want to say I told you so.’

'You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to be here for me.’

'I’m always here with you and yet you’re constantly going back to that asshole. No matter how many times I told yo-’

As I cut him off, I yelled a little louder as tears fell from my eyes. 'I get it, Billy’s a douchebag I heard it more than once from you. I just want my best friend with me right now.’

'Well, maybe you should find someone else’s shoulder to cry on.’

My heart dropped, realizing that tonight I lost my best friend as well. I thought that after all the bullshit that was happening, Steve would be the only person I’d always have by my side.

'Steve, what did I do to deserve this?’ I shook my head as I wipe the tears away with my hand.

'I’m just tired of hearing you complain about him.’ Steve looked down as he played with his fingers.

When I told him that I was going to get back with Billy, Steve was always upset. I understood that it was stupid of me to go back to that cheating bastard but at the same time I loved him. I had faith in Billy and I was hoping everything would work out.

'You know, what I do with my relationship is none of your business.’ Maybe it was the fact that I was so angry with myself for believing in Billy all the months I spent with him, my anger was finally coming out. Except I was putting it all on Steve.

'Y/N, you made it my business when you constantly cried in my face about him.’

As I bit my lip to calm myself down, I screamed back at Steve. 'Of course I’m going to cry about it with you, you were my best friend.’

'Well, I fucking hated being your best friend.’ He opened my car door and slammed it as he walked to his car.

I chased after him as I knocked on his driver’s side window. 'Why did you put up with it then if you hated me so much you prick!’

'Because I love you and I would’ve done anything for you.’ I looked at him with a surprised look on my face, finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Before I could say anything, Steve drove away without a word.


End file.
